1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vascular embolic material for use in the treatment of an angiotropy of various tumors and a vascular malformation. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vascular embolic material having the specific morphological, physicochemical and radiological characteristics and multifunction in the form of a bead or a sponge comprising a mixture of a hydrophilic polymer material and a metal material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vascular embolic materials are generally used to block an angiotropy or vascular malformation by infusing them via a fine vascular catheter while subjecting to angiography.
Various kinds of materials that are harmless to the human body and that which do not bring about adverse reactions are selected and used as a vascular embolic material depending on the purposes. However, it is now required in clinical therapeutics for the materials to have the deliverability of a specific drug, a radioactive isotope, etc., to a local region as the capability to block blood vessels.